


Mistaken Identity

by Nerdoftheworld



Series: Stucky Shot Party [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Drunken sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Panties, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wanted to do to the bar to unwind with his friends</p><p>That is, until, a gorgeous brunette started making out with him in the middle of the dance floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Bucky is drunk and Steve is at least very lightly drunk 
> 
> Day 3: Person A leaving tHIGH HICKEYS ON PERSON B (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵ + imagine your otp unable to sleep at 4am and sending cute snapchats to each other

In all fairness, really, this is all Tony’s fault.

 

Let’s go to a club, he says. It’ll be so much fun, he says. Now, Steve wasn’t exactly complaining at the moment - hands too full with a frisky brunette and his tongue shoved down his throat. All he was doing up until now was sitting at the bar with Bruce and talking about his plans to visit Betty in Brazil to do some studies that recently opened up down there, then Tony ushered him onto the dance floor with promises of pretty girls and a whole lot of fun on a bun if he just managed to dance with one of them. He knows Tony means well, just wanting to lift everyone’s spirits after the last few weeks they’ve all had - Natasha almost got fired for something her ignorant co-worker fucked up, Thor breaking up with his boyfriend, Clint finding out that his ex-wife wants custody of his dog, Tony and Pepper taking a ‘break’ after a nasty fight and then Bruce moving to Brazil for a year maybe more - but the club isn’t really his scene as much as it is everybody else’s.

 

Nevertheless, he let himself get dragged into the mass of bodies, moving and grinding on the first person they see while trying not to spill their drinks all over the dance floor (more out of priority of the drink rather than the possible event of a broken ankle). Steve really didn’t like the heat generating form the bodies, especially when Tony darted off to dance with Natasha before some creep did but he still stood his ground and awkwardly tried to mimic some of the dances a group of college students were doing. The club was dark save for some strobe lights and maybe a few colored lights near the bar as more of a beacon than light fixture. The only thing he could really make out was the outline and some basic facial features on the people moving their hips sloppily to the music.

 

Steve barely had time to process the dark haired male coming at him, stumbling as he crossed the dancefloor before latching onto Steve by his mouth. His lips were soft to the touch, caring hands on either side of Steve’s jaw to keep his face steady while the guy just went to town on his face. His breath tasted like beer and the smallest hint of what Steve can assume is nuts from the bar. Steve’s hands immediately flew to the smaller man’s waist and dug his nails into the hard hipbone that prodded against his tight fitting pants.

 

The only thing that took him out of the shock was when the shorter man moaned against his lips, a breathless “Thor” escaping and slipping into Steve’s parted mouth. Then, and only then, did Steve start to put the puzzle together when his cracked an eye open to find Natasha staring at him with a slacked jaw and Clint elbowing her while muttering something under his breath.

 

He and Thor have been mistaken for brothers before, sure, but there was never a case of mistaken identity between the two. Where Thor was foreign and charming, Steve was local and beyond help in the flirting department as far as he knows - having only had two girlfriends in the past and even then it was more pity dating than actually liking him for him. Even without knowing them anyone can tell that Thor and Steve were nothing alike but that’s in broad daylight, not in the middle of a dance floor with people pushing and moving them closer together.

 

Steve should’ve probably told him that he wasn’t Thor and maybe even offer him a ride home, not trusting the shorter man to actually get home when intoxicated like this but by God, when he pressed against Steve’s chest and draped his slender arm around his neck, all Steve can think about is pressing him against the counter of the bar and watching his body shutter and whither under his own while Steve rolls his hips along the soft curve of the shorter man’s rear. Make him moan so loud and begging for Steve to ravish him right there and then. Kiss those soft lips until they’re covered in spit and swollen.

 

Whether it was the fourteen shots of vodka in a small amount of time or just the way that the guy’s thighs kept rubbing between Steve’s legs with a clumsy elegance to it, he found himself with his back pressed against the sturdy wood of the smaller man’s door of his apartment and said brunette's lips pecking all around his cheeks and jaw. He hovers over Steve’s ear, standing on the tips of his toes (which was really fucking adorable) and whispers with a voice that gave his cock a jolt, “Did you miss me?”

 

He chooses not to reply, knowing full well that his voice is no where near Thor’s and instead grabs the man’s waist with both hands to flip them until Steve is crowding him along the light colored wall. His lips immediately go towards the man’s milky neck and starts sucking deep marks that will still be there tomorrow, feeling him shudder and thrust his hips against Steve’s without more than a moan for a warning. The man chuckles, wrapping his right arm around his shoulders to pull on the tight fitting shirt like it was his lifeline.

 

“Was she worth it, baby?” he purrs, spreading his legs a little wider around Steve’s crotch, “Is she better in the sack than I am? Does she get you runnin’ like I do?” he licks a wet stride up from Steve’s jaw to his ear lobe and worries the flesh between his teeth while Steve moans deeply into the crook of the man’s neck, “I betcha miss my tight ass, admit it. You miss me screamin’ your name while you fuck me so hard I can barely walk. Remember when you spank’d me? You spank’d me so hard, I couldn’t sit down for a week,” Steve swallows thickly, “C’mon baby, fuck me good,”

 

Steve growls loudly, lifting the smaller man so he could wrap his slender legs around Steve’s narrow waist with one hand under his ass and the other sprawled on the wall where he has the stranger propped up against. He dives back in, kissing more hungrily as the man’s previous words roll around in his head. Arching his back to thrust against the man, Steve starts leaving bites all along the prodding bone of his collar while the other moves his body to meet Steve’s thrusts. The hand holding the male up tightens against the cheek under it, earning a drawn out moan from the man. The brunette's hand moves down Steve’s chest with raking nails, as if desperately trying to rip the clothing from his chest. Steve kisses him again, pushing him so he’s now squished between the wall and Steve.  

 

The thighs squeezing against Steve’s torso moves up and down in a last ditch effort to get friction in the area between them, but instead start to shudder when Steve moves his free hand to scratch bluntly along the length of one. The man moans into Steve’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. “I missed you,” he whimpers, pressing down on Steve’s neck to deepen the kiss even more. “My chest hurts all the time, Thor, please. I love you,”

 

Steve feels terrible making out with a man who’s thinks he’s rekindling a love between him and his ex, but everytime he scratches Steve’s back or pushes his hips harshly against Steve’s all he can see is red and feel fire in his stomach burning him with want as a constant chant washes over him of _mine mine mine_.

 

The man tugs at the hem of Steve’s shirt, breaking the kiss. “Off,” he pants, bunching up Steve’s collar in his hand to put emphasis on the urgency. “ _Now_ ,”

 

Who is Steve to deny him that?

 

He pushes away from the wall with the man still in his arms, kissing and biting at his lips before he can find a couch. He lowers the man down gently before laying his full weight on the man. Steve pulls at his own collar and tugs the shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the living room before going back to rolling his hips against the stranger’s hard on - pushing and moving ungracefully but the man seems to love it because he can’t stop the moaning that pours out of his lips or the jolts that run all over his body whenever they make contact. The man’s hands grip onto Steve’s biceps like a vice, possibly leaving half-moon imprints on him.

 

His hands smooth over Steve’s chest hungrily, biting his lip while he drinks in the whatever view he has of the hardened muscles. “God, Thor,” he breathes, thumbing along Steve’s naval, “You’re gorgeous,” Steve breathes out a breath he was holding even though he didn’t really understand why, but it was a relief nonetheless when he ducks his head against the stranger’s chest and starts mapping out the sweat riddled skin until he can find his prize.

 

The house phone starts ringing, startling the stranger for a second but then goes right back to scraping four long lines down Steve’s back like a damn cat yet the feeling has Steve grateful that he isn’t standing otherwise his knees would’ve given out. After a few rings, the call goes to voicemail while Steve kisses a neat trail down the man’s torso. Steve’s lips graze the perky sensitive bud and watches it harden before covering it with his mouth. The man moans and arches his back beautifully, holding Steve’s head down to get more of it.

 

“Hey, James,” the voice belongs to a woman, though Steve is only half paying attention. So his name is James, huh. “It’s Becky, I hope you aren’t wallowing in your own self-pity over this break up. He’s a dick for breaking up with you in the first place. Anyway, I was just calling to make sure everything is okay. Call me back as soon as possible, ‘kay? Talk to you later, bye,” and the message ended. James gives a small chuckle, rubbing his leg against Steve’s hip.

 

“Sorry about that, you know how sisters can be,” he pulls Steve up until his lips are hovering over James’ chin, kissing the stubbled flesh gently. “C’mon-” James taps at Steve’s ribs, moving up to get off the couch the moment Steve gets up and then starts pulling him towards one of the closed doors by his wrist. He turns around suddenly and Steve finds himself chest to chest with the vixen. James pulls Steve’s face towards him with a sweet hand against nape. “Kiss me, big boy,” he whispers, not waiting for a reply before claiming Steve lips in another bruising kiss that will probably end up cherry red and bruised by morning but Steve couldn’t care less; not when James spins them once and pushes Steve against James’ bed. He clays on his back, watching James strip of his dark blue V-neck.

 

“So what does she have that I don’t, hm?” James breathes, resting his hands against his hips to display what Steve can tell are his abdominal muscles from his darkness adjusted eyes. James snakes one hand up his chest, stretching so that Steve can see every defined ab and peck. “Did you just stop likin’ dick? Did you want someone feminine?” James starts unbuttoning his tight jeans and it takes all of Steve’s strength to not roll his eyes into his head, “Or was I too much to handle?”

 

James pushes his jeans down his perfectly chiseled thighs and kicks them off, standing in front of Steve in nothing but _ruby lace panties_. They were thin with floral designs throughout the material, but obviously were manufactured for women seeing as to how James’ cock peeked over the waistband and against his stomach sheepishly. His stance is relax but his one hand on his hip made him look like something out of every gay man’s Victoria Secret fantasy. It’s amazing that Steve didn’t blow his cap right then and there and he writes himself a mental note to kick Thor’s ass for ever breaking up with someone as perfect as the brunette standing in front of him. Though as a sliver of light comes through the curtains from a passing car, Steve can see that James’ left arm is a tan colored prosthetic. It’s a shade off from his actual skin, though what amazed Steve was that he didn’t realize it sooner that James preferred his right over the other. Prosthetic or not, however, he was still dazzling to Steve.

 

“Speechless?”

 

Steve nods and swallows dryly when James climbs over him like a jungle cat, slowly and softly to not jostle the bed too much. In between his teeth is an unwrapped condom, which he passes into Steve’s mouth the moment he’s close enough. Steve’s hands find their way to Jame’s ass and he squeezes both cheeks tightly, hearing James moan filthily into his chest just as Steve continue to play with them in his large hands.

 

Then, James, on his hands and knees above Steve, whispers straight into his ear, “Make me _scream_ ,”

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that Steve notices when he wakes up is that one; there’s a warm body held tightly in his arms and two; this isn’t his room.

 

It takes all but three minutes for him actually remember the events of last night - how he ended up in this apartment, how James looks enchanting when riding Steve’s dick for fifteen minutes straight, how they ended up going at it for almost an hour before James started begging Steve to let him climax after three positions, how James really does scream when he reaches his climax with shaking limbs, how James cuddled against Steve’s chest like a domestic kitten before drifting off the sleep with his lips parted and blowing a gentle breeze against Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve looks at the warmth in his arms only to find a completely unconscious James leaning against the blonde’s broad chest in his sleep. One hand has its fingers intertwined with the one Steve has resting against James’ flat stomach - just above the ripped under garment that did its job incredibly well last night. Now with the sunlight flowing through the windows in the room, Steve can make out James better.

 

His neck, collar, and chest is covered in loves bites and hickeys, standing out especially dark along porcelain skin. There’s flaking semen along his thighs where Steve missed cleaning him last night, but it doesn’t seem to both James much who is happily curled up with his back towards Steve’s broad chest. His chestnut strands are fanned out all over the pillow in an array of no doubt knots and tangles from how many times Steve buried his hand in it for purchase while fucking into James. He looks absolutely stunning when he fits against Steve like a puzzle piece finally slotted where it’s suppose to go. Steve hopes he doesn’t see Thor for a while because otherwise he’s sure he’s gonna clock him one good for letting someone like James go but probably buy his a car for letting James go so Steve had the chance to meet him.

 

Steve watches James for another moment, listening to the soft snoring flowing out of his parted lips before he starts kissing James’ neck so lightly that it would be a miracle if he felt it in his sleep. The brunette stirs. Steve continues the peppered kisses, hoping James wouldn’t wake up for a little bit longer but it was inevitable when he rolls closer to Steve, a smile broadening on his face while he hunches his shoulder towards Steve’s cheek.

 

“Mm, you know exactly how to wake a fella up when he has a hangover, huh?” James says softly, squeezing Steve’s hand. “C’mere and give me a real ki-”

 

One second Steve’s face was buried in the heavenly smelling crook of James’ neck and the next he’s watching James’ scrabble out of the bed like a frightened deer, dragging some of the sheets from his bed along with him to cover all his body to preserve his modesty. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he cries out, hands tightening around the sheet as it tries to fall from his frame. He winces at the sound of his own voice and reaches up to run his fingers through his hair nervously. “Did we-?”

 

Steve nods and James whimpers. “Oh my god, I- get out,” he hisses it out like it’s a curse, a snarl replacing what used to be a smile only a moment ago. “Are you deaf? I said get. Out!” he bares his teeth towards Steve, tightening his jaw when Steve doesn’t budge. “I’ll call the police, I swear to God,”

 

Steve doesn’t move from his spot on James’ bed, instead watching as all these raw emotions flare in James’ face; anger, betrayal, desperation … sadness. “Get out of here!”

 

“Let me explain,” Steve licks his lips, tapping on the pillow with his finger. “I’m one of Thor’s frien-”

 

“ _Get out NOW_ ,”

 

“I will,” Steve sighs, “if you promise that you’ll be okay here by yourself,”

 

James shakes his head, breathing out in disbelief as he clenches the sheet closer to his body. His eyes are getting red rimmed, button nose looking something right out of a Disney movie by how insanely adorable he is but Steve still feels bad for the guy. It sounds like he really likes Thor. James collapses on the edge of the bed and sniffs silently, abandoning the hope of shielding his body and instead letting the sheet pool around his waist. The bones along his spine are viable past the healthy muscles and Steve has to bite down on his lip to keep from touching him.  

 

“I’ve been with Thor for three years,” James sighs miserably, rubbing at his eye with a wrist sporting a nice hicky on the side. He looks over his shoulder at Steve, pinching his expression for a moment while making rolling hand gestures. “Thor is my boyfriend. Or, ex-boyfriend, now,” he waits until Steve nods for him to continue, “He was there for me when I got discharged … I- .. he was the only good thing in my life, ya know? He helped me adjust to coming home and was just … always there. Because of him I went back to school, I started pushing my comfort zone, I got reacquainted with my body again. I thought I was gonna marry him.

 

“It didn’t really all go to crap until this conference. He loves space and all that and there was this conference being held in Manhattan. I thought I’d take him to, ya know, get him to get all excited like a puppy,” Steve remembers that weekend. Thor was practically buzzing with excitement that morning when he visited Tony’s office for their weekly breakfast appointment. All he did was talk about astrology and how he couldn’t wait to meet Dr. Jane Foster. “I wanted to spend the day with him, but as soon as we got there, he ran off to this doctor’s booth. Looking back I can kinda see why he likes her; smart, clever, insanely successful and she has the most gorgeous smile,” he laughs bitterly, sniffing again. “After that for the next year it was late night milk runs and ‘oh I was spending the night at my brother’s’ … I knew he was cheating on me, I just wasn’t ready to loose someone so important to me,”

 

Steve inches closer to James, sitting up under the remaining sheets and reaches a hesitant hand towards him. For all the times Thor had boasted about the ‘amazingly perfect Jane’, Steve had just assumed that he was talking about possibly working alongside his idol but still coming home to the boyfriend he’s mentioned once or twice. James sniffs again, sighing pathetically through his clogged nose.

 

“He broke up with me two weeks ago when I found her underwear in the laundry basket,” James swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Imagine that, he broke up with me,”

 

“Wait,” Steve speaks up, slipping an innocent thumb along the hem of the scarlet panties and then tugging them lightly. “These aren’t …?”

 

James lets out a wet laugh, his right index finger smoothing along the hole that was ripped last night when Steve got a little too excited. “No, no, my friend got them for me,” he grins again, using the back of his hand to wipe the tears from under his eyes. “I threw that bitch’s underwear into the fireplace … along with his watch,”

 

Steve’s jaw drops. “The Norwegian one? Do you have any idea how much that costs?!”

 

James shrugs, a smirk accompanied by a head tilt. “Don’t cheat on me,” he laughs, “And it must’ve been good money because that was the straw that broke the camel’s back in our relationship,” Steve hums along, running his fingers along James’ thigh as a touch of comfort. In the broad daylight, Steve can map out a few intent scars in the skin. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t him?”

 

Steve breathes out a laugh, closing his eyes and nodding. “I was drunk aaaand I thought you were pretty hot,” he clears his throat, sitting up until his back is against the headboard. “I’m sorry I took advantage of you … I’ll leave now if you want,” James’ shoulders relax. “I might as well make it up to you by punching Thor,”

 

James laughs again and the sound makes a part of Steve want to melt like butter by the utter beauty of his voice. The brunette leans back on the bed until his back is laying on the blanket and his head is resting in Steve’s lap, pulling Steve’s hand down until it’s buried back into the chocolate mane. “Stay … you can make it up to me by telling something about yourself and petting my hair,”

 

The blonde chuckles lightly while working the knots out of James’ hair. “Are you sure, James? I mean, I did have sex with you while you were drunk,”

 

“Eh,” James shrugs, crinkling his nose, “I think a certain part of me knew you weren’t Thor, though call me crazy, but I can swear to you that I did see him there,”

 

“Yeah, he was there. Saw me making out with you too,”

 

James lifts his elbow up and swings it against his side, mouthing a ‘yes’ into the fist he made. “Good, now he can suffer while I get my happy ending,” James sighs blissfully, closing his eyes and enjoying the small scratches Steve was moving around along his skull. “Oh, and call me Bucky,”

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Yeah, only people who I deem worthy enough can call me that,”

 

“How did you get Bucky from James?”

 

“Well,” James - _Bucky_ \- chimes, cracking an eye open to look at Steve through gorgeous lashes as the sun reflects against his iris and illuminating his stormy eyes. “How about I tell you about it over coffee later?”

  
“It’s a date,”


End file.
